


Bittersweet Feeling, Longing and Leaving

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Reunion, Short & Sweet, Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Anonymous requested, "#5 from the Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme Prompt for Wyndolls: a reunion kiss."





	Bittersweet Feeling, Longing and Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Homesick" by Dua Lipa. (10/10 would recommend, it will make you cry.)

Wynonna hasn’t seen Dolls in four weeks, and that really isn’t that much time in the big picture of things, but she still hated every minute of it. After all the shit that’s gone on in the past few months, with him being arrested by Black Badge and her and Doc having to break him out, only to not get to keep him, just for him to return anyways and for her to worry every day about him having to leave again...and now him having to leave again, it’s annoying, to say the least. She has much stronger words she could use but she doesn’t, even though Waverly likely already knows what they all are. She’s agitated, moody, and  _ lovesick-  _ those are all the words Nicole uses to describe her, giving Waves a knowing grin that Wynonna wants to smack off every time it resurfaces.

It’s just...Dolls is  _ Dolls.  _ She doesn’t know how else to describe it, besides saying she needs him around for a whole whack of reasons, mainly to keep her from dying and not burning her bagels in the toaster at the office. But there’s an ache in her ribs every time she gets a text from him, whether it’s a reminder to do paperwork or an ugly yellow emoji that she claims to hate but secretly loves. There’s an ache when he doesn’t text, just the same.

He’s gone on a work thing, some prior commitment to the whole Kandahar debacle, and even though Black Badge is gone there was someone he had to get into contact with. Wynonna was skeptical; sure he and Jeremy were lying about Black Badge, maybe there was still other agents out there, maybe  _ they  _ were the agents and were relaying information back to headquarters that would blow Purgatory up, just like Lucado had ensured they could indeed do. Maybe he was secretly eating all of her Oreos or reading through her high school yearbook in his free time or maybe even cheating on her- although she didn’t voice that concern aloud, because they’re not really  _ dating  _ and he’s not hers and oh, another ache in her chest at that. But as much as she stayed up late, anxious and overthinking and missing him, she trusted that he’d be back and he could explain later.

He’s coming back to Purgatory in a helicopter, and she makes fun of that even though she actually thinks it’s awesome. 

    “If I knew Black Badge was worth this much I never would have been so skeptical to join,” she says, as casually as she can as she and Nicole watch the helicopter grow from a small dot to a more visible, detailed shape. Waverly had to work and Doc was somewhere Wynonna didn’t care too much to ask about, but when Nicole offered to go with her to wait for Dolls she was glad. As eager as she was to see him again, she was scared, and Nicole could tell. 

They stand close as the helicopter lowers to the ground, loud vibrations from the wings rattling Wynonna’s chest more than it already is. She knows he’s safe, knows he’s fine, but _ still,  _ this was weird and she just wants him next to her, preferably in her bed or in her shower or even just sitting on the couch. She wants him  _ home.  _

    “I just want him to be here,” Wynonna mutters, wringing her hands, and she doesn’t even realize she’s said it aloud until Nicole laughs. 

    “Wynonna, he’s going to be in front of you in less than a minute, you can relax.” 

Embarrassed, Wynonna doesn’t want to meet her eye, but reluctantly, after an awkward moment she does looks up, giving her a small, weak smile that says both  _ “thanks for understanding”  _ and also  _ “if you repeat this conversation, you die.” _

Wynonna doesn’t have time to worry about Nicole gossiping to Waverly about how flustered she is because then she hears his laugh- Dolls, hearty and loud and familiar- and his voice, thanking the pilot. A choked breath leaves her mouth, one she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. Lurching forward, she moves towards him as he takes his last step off the helicopter, fighting back a grin and giving up as she bounds into him so hard the wind almost gets knocked out of her.

Dolls chuckles again, taken aback, and her heart swells as he drops his bag and wraps his arms around her, so warm and tight that it feels like she can breathe again. His scent envelops her in the exact way she’d missed so intensely.

    “Hi,” she mumbles into the neck of his sweater.

    “Hey,” he muses back, voice quiet and low, intimate just for her. His fingertips play with the ends of her hair and it sends a shiver down her spine, guiding her on impulse, enough to pull back ever so slightly away from the curve of his shoulder and press her lips against his. 

It’s been so long since she’s done this- more than four weeks, by far,  _ too long-  _ and God, she’s missed him, missed this, miss the way she feels every time they kiss because every time it feels better. His mouth moves against hers, slow and warm and  _ perfect _ , and she doesn’t even hear the helicopter as it flies away because all she can hear is the thudding of blood rushing through her veins, pounding in her ears.

    “I missed you,” she says when she pulls away, words coming out so fast she’s not sure he even understood her.

He grins at her, so she knows he did. “I missed you too,” he replies, pressing his lips to her hairline before picking his bag back up and leading her, hand on her lower back, towards Nicole.  

Wynonna glares at her; she’s smiling a little too brightly and tucking her phone into her back pocket a little too quickly.

    “Hey, Dolls, how're you doing?” Nicole asks as they head back towards the homestead, and a minute later Wynonna prods her with her elbow. 

    “You better not have taken a video of us.”

Nicole just smiles and dips her head, glancing at Dolls’ hand, still on Wynonna’s hip. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me (and send prompts!) on Tumblr under the same username.


End file.
